Liberation
Liberation is a alternate-reality real-time strategy game developed by Prime Studios and published by DESI. The game is set on a fictional earth-like planet, where various countries fight for control of the planet and it's resources. The game is set on two scales: players can monitor the progress of their country and of other countries with a world map, and can make various decisions with long-term effects, such as reinforcements and movement of troops, as well as befriend other nation to make allies, or start/end wars with other nations and manage funds. There is also the actual, three-dimensional world itself, where players can view battles as they take place, giving commands to individual units and . Servers In the online segment, servers can be created that can hold up to 24 members. When a player joins a server for the first time, he can pick an available country on the planet and name it, and then set up and name major cities and military bases. After the player has completed 'creating' his country, he controls that country and that country cannot be taken by future arrivals unless the player is banned from the server. When all 24 slots are filled, the server is closed to all non-members. Players may only have one country per server. Countries Creating Countries When a server starts, all countries (except the country that the host has claimed) are declared 'unclaimed land' until a player joins the server and claims one. When a player selects a country, he has the option to name it, or to keep the default name. When a player names the country, he must follow certain restrictions. These restrictions include: *Only the characters A-Z and spaces. *Vulgar, racist, or otherwise offensive words cannot be included in the name. *Names already taken by other players cannot be used. *Names of countries in real life (I.E. Russia, Canada, Brazil) cannot be used (Unless otherwise specified by the server host). *Other restrictions set by the server host. The player must also choose the type of country his country is. This includes Democratic Republic, Republic, People's Republic, Kingdom, Federation, Democracy. After naming his country, his country will be shown with a grid overlay. The player may choose the location of his country's capital city from any of the coordinates that fall on the land portion of his country, and then name it. Similar restrictions apply with naming the capitol as with naming the country. When the capitol has been established, the player repeats the process three times for his three largest cities. Cities cannot be placed on an already claimed grid coordinate. Lastly, the player can set up three military bases on unoccupied grid coordinates, name them, and decide the type of military base it is (Naval Base, Army Base, or Air Force Base). Military bases can be placed out at sea as long as they remain within your country's waters; this makes them naval bases by default. Lastly, the player may choose two places, regardless of whether they are on a coordinate position or not to create secret facilities; these secret facilities are simply labed 'Area 1' and 'Area 2' and will not show up on another country's world map. Secret facilities function both as Air Force bases (regardless of position) and as either an Army or Naval Base, depending on whether they are placed inland or at sea. After cities, military bases, secret facilities, and the capitol itself has been established, random unoccupied grid spaces will be filled with unnamed small towns. Lastly, the player may create a flag using either an in-game image creator or by uploading a file from the system. The player has the option to skip the naming process for naming the country, capitol, cities, and military installations, as well as skip the flag creation process. Doing so will name the country, city, or military base their default name, and will give the country their default flag. List of Countries/Capitals Note: These are default names. *Talunaom (Chuardhe Cuam) - Based somewhat on Ireland. *Luepola (Corba) - Based on Australia. *Central Middardia (Kritiskie) - Based on South Africa. *Dargara (Pantakota) - Based on Indonesia. *Kyora (Yeongwang) - Based on South Korea. *Salcedo (San Cortes) - Based on Ecuador. *Serd (Kerbera) - Based on Serbia. *Osla (Nordbyen) - Based on the Scandinavian Countries. *Al-Ezewedh (Medyetar) - Based on Saudi Arabia. *Western Middardia (Helda) - Based on South Africa. *Kaspias (Archpoli) - Based on Greece. *Cote de Argent (Karaputu) - Based on Ivory Coast. *Cerula (Bayside) - Based on New Zealand. *Veldbhumi (Sinhara) - Based on India. *Corsica (Vilheur) - Based on France. *Eucadia (Montar) - Based on Canada and the United States. *Chernova (Romagrad) - Based on the Soviet Union. *Boveland (Stadvallei) - Based on England and Holland. *Lualia (Xabali) - Based on various African countries. *Tazirstan (Kattabad) - Based on Pakistan. *Merka (Roelburg) - Based on Germany. *Komariku (Kasakusa) - Based on Japan. *Rhodinia (Drenewyd) - Based on various African countries and Wales. Advantages/Disadvantages Every country has a homefield advantage. If war is waged on his territory, the player will be able to pull out fresh units and send them into battle much more quickly than if he goes to war outside of his own country. Forces from another country fighting in a landlocked country also have a speed reduction on the global map. The landlocked country loses this advantage if it takes control of at least one coastal city. Placement of cities when a country is created also has an effect on the country's effectiveness. Cities placed on the coast help supplement the country's navy by allowing it to receive resources much more quickly, but the city is also more vunerable to attack. Placing cities close to military bases will allow the military bases to receive resources more quickly, and to defend the city against attack more effectively, but also put the city or military base at risk if one is captured. Placing secret facilities near other settlements allow it to give out resources more quickly, but also put it at a higher risk of being discovered. Naval bases placed out in the ocean allow a country to strike more quickly at other countries from the base, but also are much more vunerable to attack than a coastal city would. Unit Types Vehicles *Helicopters *Jets *Troop Carriers *Tanks *Light Transports *Artillery *Anti-Air Infantry *Regular - Infantry platoon armed with Assault Rifles and Light Machineguns for regular combat and Shotguns for clearing buildings. *SpecFor - Infantry squad armed with Sub-machineguns for regular combat, sniper rifles for attacking enemy units at distance, and laser designators for marking enemy units. *Engineer - Infantry squad armed with Carbines for regular combat and Anti-Tank Launchers for combat versus vehicles. Customization Players may customize the appearance of their Armed Forces. This includes Desert, Woodland, and Arctic themed camouflages for vehicles and soldiers. Players can select the type of vehicle they wish to use for each vehicle class. Vehicles Helicopters *Tier 1 Helicopters - Utility Helicopters. Includes: U3-B, H505 Bear, Bz-86 *Tier 2 Helicopters - Reconnaisance Helicopters. Includes: R1-A, H374 Eagle, Bz-9 *Tier 3 Helicopters - Attack Helicopters. Includes: A2-M, H635 Adder, Go-55 Jets *Tier 1 Jets - VTOL. Includes: V12-G, F777, PeA-1 *Tier 2 Jets - Ground-Attack Aircraft. Includes: T5, F184, PeA-67 *Tier 3 Jets - Air Superiority Fighter. Includes: I40-R, F265, PeA-35 Troop Carriers *Tier 1 Troop Carrier - APC. Includes: C9 APC, Tortoise 2A2, BTR-3 *Tier 2 Troop Carrier - LAV. Includes: C15 LAV, Badger 3A4, BTR-12 *Tier 3 Troop Carrier - IFV. Includes: C5 IFV, Redback 1A7, BTM-1 Tanks *Tier 1 Tank - Mobile Gun System. Includes: G12, Mantis 5A, T-33 *Tier 2 Tank - Light Tank. Includes: G89, Bullshark-L, T-111 *Tier 3 Tank - Main Battle Tank. Includes: G91, Bullshark-H, T-208 Light Transport *Tier 1 Transport - 3-Ton Truck. Includes: MT TriTon, W-21, SaZ-2322D *Tier 2 Transport - ITV. Includes: LT Buggy, W-030, SaZ-441 *Tier 3 Transport - 4x4. Includes: HP Roofer, W-44, SaZ-195 Artillery *Tier 1 Artillery - Towed Artillery. Includes: H555, MZ-22, VA-99 *Tier 2 Artillery - Self-Propelled Howitzer. Includes: H133, MZ-6, VA-303 *Tier 3 Artillery - Rocket Artillery. Includes: TriDent, WZ-38, SaBM-2322 Anti-Air *Tier 1 Anti-Air - SPAAG. Includes: AA-15M, FlyTrap-B, ZS-19 *Tier 2 Anti-Air - SHORAD Missile. Includes: AA-15R, Arrowhead-M, ZP-22 *Tier 3 Anti-Air - Mobile Flak. Includes: AA-15F, Stingray-T, ZK-30 Infantry Players may also change the armament of their foot soldiers. This is merely cosmetic, as are all customization options. A full list of selectable weapons is available below (under construction). Regular Weapons VZ Scar.png|VZ STAR-H Assault Rifle SLP TX-1.jpg|SLP TX-1 M5A.jpg|LF A3 Assault Rifle SLP Knight.jpg|SLP Knight Assault Rifle SLP M-03.jpg|SLP M-03 Assault Rifle LFMK4.jpg|LF A4 Assault Rifle LF Mk. XX.jpg|LF A20G Assault Rifle Myweapon(71).jpg|LF A27 Assault RIfle M2 Savage.jpg|NGF M2 Savage Assault Rifle Myweapon (65).jpg|UW BR.45 Assault Rifle C2.jpg|NGF C2 Carbine A5.jpg|LF A5 Assault Rifle SLP SC-5.jpg|SLP SC-5 LMG SLP RSK-4.jpg|SLP RSK-4 LMG LFmk45.jpg|LF M45L LMG LF Mk. 33.jpg|LF A33M LMG Myweapon(20).jpg|LF M43B LMG M47F.jpg|LF M47E LMG VZ Anonymos.png|VZ HBAW LMG SLP GR-4.jpg|SLP GR-4 Shotgun SLP KTS-6.jpg|SLP KTS-6 Shotgun LF Mk. XVI.jpg|LF G16 Shotgun Myweapon(75).jpg|LF G23 Shotgun LF Mk. XXIX.jpg|LF GL-29 Grenade Launcher SpecFor Weapons VZ PDW.png|VZ P25X SMG SLP K50.jpg|SLP K50 SMG Eb1.jpg|SLP R7 Huntley SMG SLP S1.jpg|SLP S1 SMG Myweapon(65).jpg|LF P51G SMG Myweapon(32).jpg|LF P12MS SMG Myweapon (59).jpg|UW Tac.15 SMG SLP Tango.jpg|SLP Tango Sniper Rifle SLP Techno.jpg|SLP Techno Sniper Rifle SLP R50.jpg|SLP R50 Sniper Rifle Myweapon(22).jpg|LF S9 Sniper Rifle LF Mk. XXV.jpg|LF S25D Sniper Rifle LF Mk. VII.jpg|LF S7 Sniper Rifle Myweapon(70).jpg|LF S58AM Sniper Rifle Engineer Weapons VZ Vector KARD.png|VZ TDG Carbine VZ SMG.png|VZ PDW-15 Carbine M5C.jpg|LF A3S Carbine Myweapon(21).jpg|LF A4M1 Carbine VZ Anonymous2.png|VZ STAR-L Carbine PMG.PNG|UW SAR.9 Carbine VZ FEAR.png|VZ FEAR Carbine Myweapon(66).jpg|LF R60 AT Rocket Launcher R65AT.jpg|LF R65 AT Rocket Launcher VZ Tri.png|VZ TriBolt Rocket Launcher Category:Games Category:Bumblebeeprime09